


Klance headcanons

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Klance NSFW, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Smutty, Voltron, klance headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: Some smutty klance headcanons.





	Klance headcanons

1\. Lance riding keith

2\. Lance having his eyebrows arched and his mouth forming an 'O' as he rides keith, Both moaning

3\. Lance and keith holding hands while making love

4\. Keith fucking lance from the back and kissing him on the cheek,neck, anywhere he can get his mouth on

5\. Sometimes when keith is on top and fucking him, lance turns them over and rides keith until they both come, leaving keith so turned on he might actually die

6\. Even though lance pretends to hate keith's mullet, he loves it and runs his hands in them whenever he can

7\. Lance running his nails all over keith's back and leaving marks

8\. Keith loves leaving hickeys on lance's neck and collarbone 

9\. Praising each other's body because god damn it it's too beautiful and they want the other to feel loved

10\. Keith giving lance blow jobs, sometimes being soft and kissing lance's tip, sometimes being rough and biting and deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, if so, leave a kudos and a comment <3


End file.
